Miss Automail
by someloser
Summary: Winry quer participar de um concurso de beleza? isso com certeza não vai ser bom para o nosso Full Metal! Como? leia e saberão!


Disclaimer: Eu nem possuo o jogo de Full Metal Alchemist, como diabos cês acham que eu possua os direitos do manga e do anime? Eu juro se um advogado vier me encher o saco eu vou transmutar o traseiro dele!

Olá pessoal, sou novo aqui na seção de FMA, e como é o meu manga favorito do momento eu vou colocar todo o meu esforço para pelo menos conseguir um sorriso de vocês, para mim é já gratificante! Olha eu ia verificar todos os fics em inglês para ver se ninguém já teve essa idéia, assim eu não plagio ninguém, mas eu ando sem tempo (ta é preguiça!) Assim, se souberem que a fic ficou parecida com outra eu tiro ela sem problema! Buenas chega de falação, boa leitura!

"Que droga! A gente mal chegou na central e já tenho que fazer uma pilha de relatórios! Porque o exército é tão rígido, olha eu tenho até que escrever quando foi comer um sanduíche! Mustang idiota!" Um rapaz loiro de estatura mediana (é, certo...) bradava com uma armadura que escrevia quieto só balançando a cabeça.

"Calma nissan, eu estou te ajudando, assim terminaremos rapidinho e ai vamos descansar um pouco." Disse a armadura, também conhecida como Alphonse Elric, o irmão do rapaz, o alquimista do estado Full Metal, também conhecido como Edward Elric.

Os dois arrecém chegaram na Central City, exaustos depois de meses a procura da pedra filosofal e esperavam um pouco de descanso. Mas como é o regulamento, O coronel Roy Mustang , também conhecido como alquimista da chama (caramba, quanto codinome) obrigou Ed a cumpri-lo.

Os irmãos continuaram a trabalhar, com reclamações constantes de Ed, quando a porta da pequena sala abriu-se.

"Ed! Al! Que bom ver vocês!" cumprimentou alegre a garota que chegou de repente, com várias malas nas mãos.

"Winry!" Os irmãos disseram ao mesmo tempo, surpresos e contentes.

Depois de rápidos comprimentos os três estavam sentados e Ed decidiu ir direto a pergunta.

"Então Winry, o que te traz a Central City? Pensava que ainda tavas estudando em Rush Valley?

"Sim! Mas eu fiquei sabendo do..." Winry ia começar a contar quando um homem de cabelos negros acompanhado por uma mulher de olhar afiado.

"Ora ora! Se não é a adorável senhorita Rockbell!Você está mais linda do que da última vez que nos vimos." Disse o coronel Mustang, com um bonito sorriso nos lábios e beijou cordialmente a mão de Winry.

"O-obrigada Coronel Mustang." Winry corou e falou um pouco embaraçada.

"Obrigada Coronel Mustang..." Ed debochou baixinho com uma vozinha melosa, e Al tentava acalmar o irmão.

"Olá Winry." Disse a moça que acompanhava o coronel, a tenente Riza Hawkeye, E Winry cumprimentou de volta. As duas se davam muito bem.

"E então Winry? A que devemos a sua vista?" Mustang perguntou, mostrando o seu famoso sorriso branco mata mulheres.

"Eu tava fazendo a mesma pergunta quando você sentiu um perfume novo no ar e veio nos incomodar..." Ed disse desgostoso.

"Calma Nissan..." Al tentou apaziguar o irmão, ele tava vendo que a coisa ia mal.

"Para a sua informação Full Metal, eu vim para checar se você estava cumprindo a **pequena** tarefa que te dei." Respondeu com calma o Coronel, mas Ed já não tinha a mesma compostura e quebrou um lápis só de raiva.

"Parem com isso, Winry ainda não nos disse o que ela veio fazer aqui." Riza disse em tom autoritário, e nenhum dos dois se atreveu a contraria-la.

"Bom eu até fico com um pouco de vergonha em dizer na frente de todo mundo... mas eu vim por causa disto." A mecânica falou e tirou um pôster da mochila, e mostrou para todos os presentes.

"Concurso de beleza e automails? Miss automail?" Al leu o poster em voz alta, que mostrava uma linda mulher segurando elegantemente uma chave inglesa.

"Você ta falando sério Winry? Mas eu nunca te vi nem mesmo usar um batom." Ed falou, estranhando a atitude da amiga.

"Humph! Para a sua informação Edward, todo mundo em Rush Valley me incentivou a participar neste concurso para este concurso! Até mesmo o senhor Tommy" Winry bufou e virou o rosto.

"Não ligue para ele senhorita Rockbell, ele ainda é muito criança para apreciar a verdadeira beleza." Mustang comento, dando um suspiro enquanto Al tinha dificuldades em segurar o irmão.

"Se bem que até que o Ed tem razão, eu nunca participei de um concurso de beleza, eu nem uso maquiagem." Winry confessou, olhando para baixo.

"A não ser maquiagem de graxa." Brincou Ed, o que lhe rendeu um cascudo da Winry.

De repente uma figura enorme apareceu na porta, com músculos salientes e um rosto que brilhava a luz. Era o famoso alquimista, o major Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Se vocês precisam de ajuda no quesito beleza, eu posso ajudar!" O gigante de músculos disse, fazendo uma das suas famosas posses.

Porem, antes que qualquer um pudesse se quer dizer uma palavra, Armstrong viu algo que encheu o seu coração de alegria.

"OH! Se não são os irmãos Elric? Que bom revê-los!" O major abraçou os dois com seus braços potentes e chorando muito!

"gah!" Foi a única reação possível dos pobres Elrics.

Uma Pequena pausa para a recuperação de Ed e Al (figura do Armstrong fazendo uma pose)

"Ohohohoh, então a jovem Winry quer participar de um concurso de beleza!" Riu largamente Armstrong.

"Sim." Foi a resposta rápida e embaraçada da moça.

"Bom pode deixar comigo, eu vou te ensinar a desfilar e portar-se como nenhuma dama nessa cidade poderia! Eu, sendo de família de primeira nobreza irei te ensinar tudo sobre etiqueta!" Concluiu sério e o corpulento major, novamente com os olhos em lágrimas.

"Eu posso te ajudar com a maquiagem e o vestido Winry. Se bem que eu mesma também não tenho muita experiência com isso." Riza Hawkeye propôs com um sorriso bondoso e foi logo aceita por Winry.

"Eu também quero ajudar!" Al levantou-se e foi até Winry, excitado que seria a primeira vez que via um desses concursos.

E assim os quatro se dirigiam à porta quando Ed resolveu protestar.

"Ei e eu? Al, você prometeu me ajudar aqui!" Ed ralhou e mostrou a pilha de papéis na mesa.

"Ah sim, agora lembrei! Ed, eu preciso muito da sua ajuda para o concurso!" Winry falou, apontando para o alquimista.

"Minha ajuda, mas eu não sei nada sobre essas besteiras!" Ed disse confuso.

"Pode ser, mas o concurso não é só de beleza! As mecânicas também terão de mostrar automails desenvolvidas por elas! E como você está carregando uma verdadeira obra-prima no seu braço, eu vou precisar que venha comigo no palco. Bom agora thcauzinho!" Winry explicou e logo depois saiu com um abano de mão, seguida pó Al, Riza e Armstrong.

"O quê! Perai Winry!" O jovem tentou chamar pela garota, mas já era tarde demais.

"Bom, agora que acabou o intervalo, eu preciso desses relatórios Full Metal. (pausa) E Full Metal..." Roy disse para o atarefado Ed.

"Quié!" Perguntou o carrancudo Ed.

"Controle o seu ciúmes quando ela estiver perto de mim sim? Isso acontece muito comigo e sinceramente esse tipo de coisa é tão **baixa**, até mesmo para você Full Metal." Mustang comentou, com um triste balançar de cabeça.

Ai o Ed partiu para a agressão!

* * *

"E vocês viram aquele brotinho, que estava com o major Armstrong e a tenente Hawkeye?" Perguntou o Tenente Jean Havoc (sim, ele está andando, graças aos meus poderes divinos), enquanto mexia o seu café e fumava um cigarro.

"Eu acho que é a namorada do Full Metal, eu já vi ela antes, quando ele tava hospitalizado." Disse o sério Fury e depois tomou um gole do seu café.

"Fique sabendo que ela vai participar de um concurso de beleza aqui na cidade. Hehe aposto que ela vai até sair para daqueles calendários, onde as meninas posam com aqueles biquínis pequenininhos." Comentou Breda, sem tirar os olhos da pistola que estava limpando.

"Nanico de sorte! Ah eu quero uma namorada! Com Peitões!" Havoc falou chorando e experimentou o café. Depois continuou. "Mas quem eu realmente queria ver com de biquíni é a tenente Hawkeye, eu..."

Infelizmente Havoc foi impedido de continuar, porque uma bala certeira arrebentou com a sua xícara e derramou café quente no seu colo.

"AAARRRGHHHHH!"

"Ai!cuidado com a queimadura!" resmungou Ed.

"Deixa de ser fresco, eu nem encostei nela!" Winry retrucou, tentando concentrar-se na tarefa.

"Isso é idiota!" Praguejou Ed, "Eu não sou nenhum modelo para um bando de gente desconhecida ficar me olhando." O rapaz continuou.

"Mas Nissan, eles só vão olhar para o seu braço, fique calmo. E que tal estes Winry?" Al falou e mostrou um par de sapatos recém transmutados por ele.

"São lindos Al, mas... será que não dá para ser mais do tipo botinha?" Winry disse, enquanto se mantinha em uma posição, onde indicava os avanços que fez com a automail de Ed, instruída é claro pelo major Armstrong.

"Levante o queixo, levante o queixo!" falou o quase histérico major.

"Ai, mas eu já estou com câimbra, e as minhas pernas doem de tanto andar para lá e para cá. Podemos descansar um pouco?" Implorou Winry, passando a mão no braço dolorido.

"Não, descansar é para perdedores, vamos vencer aquele concurso! Vamos sim, ou eu não me chamo Alex loius Armstrong!" discursou o major e depois fez outra pose revelando os seus poderosos músculos.

"Por favor major, deixa ela descansar um pouco. Winry quer passar as perguntas e respostas que te farão sobre o que desejas para o futuro." Al perguntou, tentando frear Armstrong, mas a verdade é que agora ele também estava tão envolvido com esse concurso que nem mais deixava a pobre Winry em paz.

"De novo não Al, por favor! Eu quero dormir um pouco!" Winry se encheu de tudo aquilo, e foi para o quarto ao lado do apartamento que os irmãos Elric ocupavam a pouco tempo.

"Espera, pelo menos responde essa, 'qual a sua mais preciosa memória?' Heim?" Al foi atrás dela, balançando os papéis.

"Ufa, quem sabe assim eu possa estudar um pouco..." Ed falou consigo mesmo.

"Aonde pensas que vais Edward Elric?" Armstrong perguntou autoritário, de braços cruzados.

"Para bem longe de você." Disparou direto Ed.

"Ohohohohoh não seja bobo Edward, tu também deves treinar a sua postura!" Comandou o agora quase insano major, que pegou a cabeça e o braço de Ed e em um movimento brusco esticou o braço e torceu a cabeça, fazendo um grande estalo com o corpo do pobre alquimista (snap!)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Três horas depois)

"O quê tais fazendo Ed?" Winry, depois de um bom cochilo, perguntou para o amigo que estava estático no meio da sala com a cabeça erguida e o braço esticado.

"Nada não, só me deu vontade de brincar de estátua... DURANTE TRÊS HORAS! Snif snif, me ajuda por favor Winry". Implorou o coitado, incapacitado até mesmo de olhar para ela.

* * *

Finalmente chegou o grande dia! Al e Armstrong corriam pelo apartamento completamente ensandecidos agora.

"Winry, temos que ir ver a tenete Hawkeye para ela fazer a sua maquiagem!" Gritou Al enquanto pegava os seus sapatos para o desfile.

"Agora? Mas eu marquei o cabeleireiro dela para daqui a meia hora!" gritou do outro canto o major Armstrong, transmutando outro sapado, só em caso de emergências.

Assistindo a esse espetáculo no sof�, quietinhos, estavam Ed e Winry, que viam os dois grandalhôes correndo de um lado para o outro.

"Eu já deixei preparado o seu fraque Ed, e até já dei o nó na sua gravata borboleta, eu sei que você não gosta de usar isso mas por favor! Ah e cheque lá até as setehoras ok senão..." Instruiu e ameaçou Winry, que não para de lembrar e fazer recomendações para amigo.

"Eu sei Winry..." Disse pela milésima vez Ed, já sem ânimo. Winry gostava de bancar a mãe dele.

Winry até que ia encher mais um pouco o alquimista, mas Al e Armstrong pegaram-na e saíram correndo porta a fora, alucinados pela adrenalina do concurso! "Vamos!" Os dois gritaram.

"Ei calma! Me ponham no chão!" Protestou, em vão, Winry.

"Até que em fim! Paz e sossego!" Falou contente Ed, puxou uma almofada do sofá e deitou-se para um cochilo.

(cinco horas depois... que belo cochilo não!)

"Uhhaaaa! Caramba! Tava precisando mesmo desse sono." Ed comentou, espreguiçou e bocejou alto. Depois pegou o relógio que estava na mesinha ao lado.

"#¨&#!¨! Já são quinze para as sete! Cadê aquele fraque!" Ed falou alto e em muito desespero, catou a sua roupa de gala e começou a vesti-la freneticamente (como alguém veste-se freneticamente eu não sei.)

Ed saiu as pressas do edifício, tinha anoitecido a pouco tempo e corria pelas ruas. Não muito longe do apartamento onde os irmãos Elric ficam, uma figura assistia Edward saindo apresado. A tal pessoa estava comendo uma tigela de ramen, mas ao ver o alquimista, bruscamente pagou ao dono da barraquinha de ramen e pôs-se a caminhar com passos duros e decididos.

Decidindo pegar um atalho por um beco formado por dois prédios velhos e condenados, Ed entrou no escuro corredor, iluminado fracamente pelos postes na rua, correndo com todas as suas forças, quando sentiu uma presença ameaçadora e parou imediatamente. A sua frente tinha um vulto grande.

O vulto tirou o seu longo e esfarapado sobretudo. Seus olhos brilhavam escarlate, olhos que Edward reconheceu imediatamente. Scar.

"Era só o que faltava agora! O psicopata religioso..." Ed falou tentando fingir graça, mas não estava enganado ninguém, pois o seu corpo tremia com as lembranças do seu último encontro com o psicopata, que quase acabou com ele e seu irmão.

Scar caminhava forte e decidido como antes, com fechando e abrindo os punhos.

"Pecador... aceite agora a punição de Deus e deixe que a sua alma seja purificada." Proferiu Scar, em um tom assustadoramente sombrio.

Edward suava frio, da ultima vez ele não foi nem capaz de arranhar o cara, mas quando o seu algoz se aproximava o seu braço direito foi iluminado melhor, revelando as tatuagens sagradas do povo de Ishivar.

Imediatamente Ed lembrou-se do que aquele velho ancião de Ishivar disse quando ele foi encontrar Maria Ross nas ruínas. Que um homem com as tatuagens sagradas no braço direito assassinou o casal Rockbell, os pais de Winry.

A repentina injeção de fúria no seu corpo tirou Ed do torpor de medo. 'Eu não posso morrer, ainda não, Al e Winry precisam de mim! Precisam de mim! EU NÃO POSSO MORRER!' Ed gritou mentalmente com vigor, arregaçou as mangas e transmutou uma lâmina em sua automail.

'he, agora sim que a Winry vai querer matar' pensou Ed, avançando contra o seu oponente.

* * *

"Eu vou matar ele!" Winry disse furiosa, andando em círculo nos bastidores. Ela estava acompanhada por Alphonse, a Tenente Hawkeye, O Coronel Mustang e o Major Armstrong. Todos vestidos com para a festa, sim até mesmo o Al, bom ele só tem uma gravata borboleta no pescoço, o quê vocês acham que iam conseguir vestir um fraque numa armadura?

"Se você continuar andando assim vai suar e borrar a sua maquiagem Winry." Aconselhou a tenente, passando para ela um lenço.

"Mas eu estou preocupado agora, onde andará o nissan agora?" Al perguntou aflito, para ninguém em particular.

"Sinceramente, eu não sei Alphonse, mas eu é bom ele chegar agora, daqui a pouco vai ser a vez da Winry." Mustang comentou olhando para o relógio.

"Eu não permitirei! Eu vou ganhar mais tempo para nós! Esse é o espírito de equipe!" Falou alto Armstrong e antes mesmo que os outros pudessem falar, ou pelo menos perguntar o que ele ia fazer, o major já se dirigia ao palco, deixando todo o público e os jurados surpresos.

"Vocês querem beleza, pois aqui! Observem a maravilha da família Armstrong!" Armstrong declarou para o público e logo após arrebentou a sua camisa, revelando os seus magníficos músculos, em uma grande pose!

Todos, incluindo Al, Winry, Roy e Riza ficaram de boca aberta durante uns minutos, e recobrados do choque, um dos jurados gritou "Segurança! Tirem esse homem louco daqui!"

O enorme segurança entrou no palco com a intenção de dar uns sarrafos no intruso, mas quando viu aquele homem mostrando os seus músculos enormes ele decidiu... mostrar os seus também! E com o enrijecer do seu tronco, rasgou a camisa, desafiando assim o orgulhoso major.

"Oh!" Foi a reação de Armstrong. Os dois se olharam por um momento e então... começaram a fazer mais e mais posses de halterofilismo! Um verdadeiro desafio entre homens.

"Por favor Ed, chegue logo!" Winry pediu com as mãos juntas, como uma prece.

* * *

"Puf, puf, puf… Até que para um grandalhão como você é bem rápido." Ed disse ofegante. Olhando para a cratera que Sacar deixou com o simples toque da sua mão. Ed simplesmente não conseguia se aproximar e não tinha nada, a não ser os prédios, mas eles estavam em péssimos estado. 'Espera! É isso !' pensou Ed.

O alquimista então correu em direção ao Scar, que estava com o braço preparado para obliterar o rapaz, quando Ed surpreendeu e usando os prédios como apoio, ele saltou bem por cima de adversário (estilo Jackie Chan) , o qual bem que tentou acertar ele no alto, mas pegou de raspão o seu braço, coisa que ed não percebeu e caiu bem atrás do gigante.

Não perdendo muito tempo, Ed correu para o fim do beco, bateu com as palmas e encostou nós dois prédios abandonados.

"Não é só você que sabe usar a alquimia para a destruição" Ed riu-se e depois sério, destruiu a base dos prédios, fazendo com que uma chuva de tijolos enterrasse Scar.

"Mas isso não vai segurar ele por muito tempo, tenho que me mandar daqui!" Comentou Ed, e ajeitando as mangas ele pôs-se a correr mais uma vez. Coitado hoje não era o dia dele.

Chegando perto da porta dos fundos do teatro onde acontecia o concurso, Ed viu uma cena que ainda não se acostumara, Armstrong e outro musculoso estavam fazendo poses para ver quem tinhas os maiores músculos.

"Deixa quieto, segue o teu caminho Edward..." o alquimista disse baixinho e entrou na porta.

"Onde você estava!" Winry gritou furiosa, quase chorando.

"Fica fria Winry, eu só cochilei um pouco demais!" Ed respondeu, mas não estava enganando ninguém, porque estava pálido e parecia até mesmo um pouco assustado.

Os outros três não convencidos pela resposta iam também fazer perguntas, porem Ed virou rapidamente para eles e de modo que a Winry não pudesse ver, ele cruzou com o dedo um "x" na testa. Eles entenderam imediatamente, Al ficou meio apreensivo, Mustang sério e Hawkeye foi dar um telefone.

"Huh? Que foi gente?" Winry perguntou confusa.

"Nada não Winry! Olha, não é a nossa vez?" Ed desconversou e apontou para o palco.

"Então... opa, o que é isso no seu rosto, está sujo." Winry notou, e tirou o lenço que Riza tinha dado para ela e começou a limpar a bochecha do encabulado Ed.

"Para Winry, eu não sou criança!" Protestou Ed.

Os dois se encaminharam para a entrada do palco, e com a luz dos refletores finalmente Ed se tocou como a sua amiga de infância estava linda, linda como nunca!

"Whoa!" Suspirou o embasbacado Ed.

"Disse alguma coisa Ed?" Winry perguntou com um sorriso.

"N-Não, eu não disse nada." Edward virou o rosto.

Assim foram chamados, e como ensaiado os dois caminhavam elegantes. Winry estava ótima. E Alphonse chorava copiosamente e dizia "Aqueles são a minha amiga e meu irmão".

A apresentação corria bem, até que quando os jurados pediram para ver a automail, Ed arregaçou as manga e quando Winry ia mostrar os seus avanços ela ficou horrorizada.

A automail estava quebrada, só um pequeno fio a segurava e fazia ela funcionar! Quer dizer antes do fio arrebentar e ela cair dura e seca no chão! Ed não percebeu que até mesmo de raspão, o toque de Scar era tão destrutivo assim!

Um longo minuto de silêncio desconfortável se passou, e até uma brisa soprou (dentro de um teatro?), quando...

"SEU TAMPINHA! O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA AUTOMAIL!" Winry cuspiu fogos do inferno e levando o pobre Ed pela gola, que estava com mais medo do que da vez com Scar.

"Olha a compostura Winry..." Ed tentou ser razoável com ela, em vão.

"COMPOSTURA O ISCAMBAUL!" Winry bradou com tamanha fúria, e agora ria um sorriso distorcido, coisa boa não é.

"Não olhe Alphonse, isso não é para crianças." Mustang tapou os olhos do garoto armadura.

Bom eu até posso descrever a cena que se segue, mas por motivos de censura e aconselhamento parental, fui proibido de descrever tamanho horror, por favor entendam.

* * *

"OH Fernado Armando, estou tão feliz que você tenha voltado!"

SLURP

"OH Safira, mesmo que estejas cega, cego mesmo é o meu amor por você!"

SLURP

"Por favor Al! Você tem mesmo que ficar vendo essa novela mexicana!" Ed falou irado, cheio de ataduras e tomando sopa de tomate pelo canudinho. (O médico disse que essa é a única forma de alimentação que ele pode fazer)

"Mas nissan! Hoje é o dia onde eles confessam o seu amor!" Al chorou.

"Eles fazem isso, em todo maldito capítulo!" Ed tentou falar mais alto, mas não podia.

Winry, alhea a essa conversa toda, consertava a automail de Ed, enquanto ele ficava em uma cama de hospital, todo enfaixado, quando seu por falta de algumas peças.

"Al? Você poderia ser um amor e comprar uns parafusos e porcas para mim? Aqui estão os tipos que eu preciso!" Winry falou com uma voz doce e anotou no papel o seu pedido!

Al prontamente disse que sim, e foi imediatamente na ferragem comprar. Não podendo fazer mais nada, winry cruzou as mãos no colo e depois de um momento decidiu falar.

"Ei Ed, você me acha bonita?" A engenheira perguntou, meio sem jeito, olhando para as mãos.

"Eu não acredito que você ficou complexada só porque não ganhaste aquela porcaria de concurso Winry!" Ed rolou os olhos, e suspirou por debaixo das ataduras.

"Eu... não é isso! Eu só queria saber se você me acha bonita!" Winry voltou a perguntar, agora com mais força na voz mas não se atrevendo a levantar os olhos.

"Afss... Sim Winry! Eu te acho muito bonita!" Ed suspirou de cansaço e falou sério e claro.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas ainda não se atrevia a olhar para ele. Mas um momento se passou e desta vez foi Ed quebrou o silêncio.

"Winry? Será que essa história de, bem, ce sabe, aquele incidente lá no concurso, vai espalhar? Sabe, eu tenho uma reputação a zelar." Ed perguntou, preocupado.

"Humm..." Winry pensou, colocando um dedo no queixo. "Não se preocupe! Eu acho que ninguém vai ficar sabendo."

* * *

Um garoto vendia jornais na esquina, e para atrair os leitores, gritava:

"Extra! Extra! O alquimista do Estado, Full Metal, apanha vergonhosamente da namorada e chora feito uma garotinha! Extra extra!"

(El Fin! Fernando Armando)

Bom gente espero que tenham gostado! Também gostaria que com esta fic, eu pudesse ajudar a seção de em português de FMA, É isso então! Se pintar uma nova idéia, eu volto, para o azar de você, ahuahauhauhauha


End file.
